The present disclosure relates generally to wager-based games and more particularly to keno games. A keno game typically displays to a player a keno board with keno spots. A player wagers by selecting spots on the keno board. After spots are drawn, the player is paid based on matches detected between the drawn spots and the player-selected spots on the keno board.